


Gingerbread cookies

by Oshangrila



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshangrila/pseuds/Oshangrila
Summary: Prompt: Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B.





	

“This smell so nice” Tara smelled the nice scent of cookies as she walked by the apartment next to hers, the door to that apartment had some simple Christmas decorations, she hanged there for a minute to enjoy it before going to her apartment, to find her roommate sitting on the couch in his red Christmas sweater playing video games with his headphones on.

 “Hey Glenn, do you know how to bake cookies?” she asked him as she took off her police jacket and hanged it, but she got no response. She went over to the room on the left and came back after a while in a comfy sweat pants and a rock band t-shirt that she dug from the back of her closet which was a hint she needed to do some laundry.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to him “I really want some cookies, I miss Lily’s cookies I want to live with her again for the cookies.” she looked over at him to see that it’s possible he didn’t even notice her. “hey” she poked him with her finger and he jumped taking off his headphones. “What the hell Tara?”

“I want to bake cookies, Rosita, who lives next door is baking and the smell is amazing. And I asked you if you knew how to bake cookies.” she gave him that innocent smile. Glenn responded with a grunt before sitting again and turning off his game “I really don’t understand how you’d think that I would know how to make cookies, like me out of all people.”

“Asking doesn’t hurt.” she pouted and hugged the pillow that was next to her. “How could we call this Christmas? No tree. Not even a small decorations. Your sweater is the only Christmas-y thing in this depressing place” she started faking sobs.

“Eugene probably knows how to bake some cookies, that dude knows everything that’s there to know, ask him.” Glenn talked as he went to another room and the sound of him searching for something and tripping was loud. “Here, another Christmas-y thing as you said” he handed her an identical sweater to the one he was wearing. “Some old lady gave it to me as I delivered her pizza few days ago”

The sweater had kind of crooked white deer on it, it felt soft and warm in her hands making her smile, she wore it immediately and the sleeves were a bit long they covered most of her hand “I love it when the sleeves are this long, thanks Glenn” she pulled them and hugged her legs to feel the warmth.

“Why didn’t you give this to Maggie?” she asked as she got up and went to the kitchen in the back to make herself some hot cocoa.

“I already got her another present, and it’s too cheesy to wear matching sweater” his sorry excuse made Tara glare at him with ‘What the hell’ look. “You gave it to me because you think it’s ugly.” she gave him the finger.

She brought two cups of hot cocoa with her and gave one to Glenn and sat on the couch again and folded her legs to warm them up “How the hell am I single while you have Maggie, Maggie! I need someone to explain this.” She questioned looking the ceiling as if talking to god, then sipped from her hot cocoa.

“You’ll find someone like Maggie soon” he laughed and patted on her shoulder before folding his legs the same as her and holding his warm cup.

A knock on the door made them play a quick Rock, Paper, Scissor, to decide who’ll open the door and Tara lost in it, she grumbled something and went to open the door, to find Rosita the one who lives next door, her hair was in a high pony tail, she seems to have used a light red lipstick and she wore her golden hula hoop earrings, as she usually did. She was holding a plate full of gingerbread cookies, the sight of them made Tara’s face light up.

“I accidentally made a lot. I thought I’d share some with you and your roommate and the other tenants ” Rosita flashed a big smile as she handed Tara the plate.

“Thanks, a lot! I smelled them and I really wanted to bake some myself but I don’t know how. I’m so happy for these.” Rosita blushed and waved her as if saying “You don’t need to thank me.”

“I just made us some hot cocoa, want some? We could have it with the cookies” Tara opened the door and invited her in, and Glenn just sat there and waved his hand to say“Hi,”

   “Thanks for the offer, but I still have more cookies in the oven, I need to get back to them” she smiled again before turning to go back to her apartment “I hope you enjoy the cookies” was what she said as she looked at Tara before entering her apartment.

Tara closed the door behind her and went to sit again and had the plate on her lap “I’m so happy right now, it’s like my wish had been granted. Thank you Santa!” she took a cookie to her mouth and offered the plate to Glenn, who looked at her as if there was something funny going on. “What is it?” her mouth was full of cookies as she talked.

 “You seriously think that she “accidentally” made so much cookies?” Glenn said as he took a bite from the cookie in his hand.

“Yeah?” she gave him a confused look waiting for him to say whatever he wanted. And he raised his finger as if telling her to wait, he took out his cell-phone and dialed a number, and the person on the other side was quick to pick up.

“Hey Eugene,”

“Yeah.” The guy who replied sounded as if he just woke up.

“Did the girl in the apartment 4A, give you gingerbread cookies?”

“You mean Rosita? No, why?”

“Just checking something.” Glenn had a big grin as he ended his call with Eugene.

But Tara still had the big question mark over her head. “What are you getting at Glenn?”

“I can’t believe I have to spell it out for you, Rosita made a lot of cookies just to give you some, she likes you. It was obvious with the way she looked at you since she moved here but this just made it clear. How the hell are you so dense”

“M-me? Pfft what the hell are you saying?” Tara laughed awkwardly shoving another cookie in her mouth. “i-it’s impossible, someone like Rosita likes me? Did you hit–“ she started coughing loudly making Glenn get her some water.

The big grin remained on his face looking at her drink her water. “You seriously think that? Are you 100% sure?” Tara looked at him after she calmed down and asked him in some serious way.

“Yes, I’m 100% sure.” He did the okay with his fingers.

Tara kept looking down and her folded legs for a while silently, and then raised her head titling it to the right a bit “are- are you sure?” she wrinkled her nose but a smile was visible on her face.

“Yes! Go act now and thank Santa for fulfilling another wish of yours later” he got up and took his hot cocoa to go to his room.

She remained sitting there looking at the cookies plate without moving an inch.

“Glenn, what can I say to her? Like just say that I like her or what?!” she spoke loudly so he could hear her, and that made him get back to the living room, sighing he said “you’re so hopeless. Maggie and her friend Sasha are throwing a Christmas party again, ask her if she wants to come with you.”

“Maggie won’t mind?”

“Nope, she’d actually be happy I think.”

He rolled his eyes and walked over to push Tara up from the couch when she stayed in her place not moving, to the door, he even opened it for her and closed it after he pushed her outside “I’m not letting you in until you invite her.”

 

Tara starting freaking out when she was outside “damn you Glenn!” she walked to Rosita’s door and she stood still there hesitating whether to knock the door or no. Her hand kept going up and then back to her pants’ pocket. After fighting with herself for a while she finally got the courage and knocked, and it took few seconds for Rosita to come to the door.

 

“Tara?” she sounded surprised as she saw who it was.

She didn’t say anything else as it looked like Tara was trying to get some words out of her mouth. “uh-uhm, are you free tomorrow? Glenn’s girlfriend is throwing a Christmas party at her place-“ she started scratching the back of her neck looking down at the floor “-and I thought I’d ask you if you want to come with me?” she raised her eyes to look at Rosita who seemed happy and she then noticed the bit of cookie dough on Rosita’s right cheek which she wiped with her finger without thinking “you had a bit of dough there..” she started smiling awkwardly after she’s done that.

“Thanks..” Rosita smiled pointing at the dough that is now on Tara’s finger. “And yes, I’m free so I’d be glad to go with you” Tara’s smile was dorky and showed how excited she was “Okay, that’s great!”

“When should I be ready?”

“5PM is good”

“Good, Should I take some of these cookies with me or is it weird?”

“No, that’d be okay!” Tara was loud for a second and she noticed that “Your cookies are so good, they need to try it.”

Tara couldn’t contain how happy she was, her smile was so big and she giggled.

“Thanks, I’m happy you liked them. And I’m happy also that you invited me for tomorrow” Rosita looked down for a bit and then raised her eyes and brushed aside a strand of hair that got in front of her face.

“Okay no need to thank me, you gave me the cookies” Tara started mumbling and moving her hands “I’ll-I’ll just let you go back what you were doing”

She walked to her apartment and waved to Rosita “5PM tomorrow, don’t forget”

Rosita waved back and went inside at the same time Glenn opened the door for Tara to get in, she hugged him as soon as she got in “I can’t believe this Glenn!” the two giggled like idiots hugging.

“I’m so happy and excited I’m going to finish the whole cookies plate” Tara moved to the couch and held the plate on her lap again and started munching happily on the delicious cookies and Glenn followed her in doing the same.

 

 


End file.
